You're Sexy and I Know It
by Iria-san
Summary: Di antara keramaian dan keremangan klub, musik yang menggema, dan tarian yang eksotis. "You're sexy "/ "Yeah, I know it." Warn: BxB, Sho-ai, T , another warn inside.


**Story: You're sexy and I know it.**

**Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto**

**This Story © Iria-san**

**Rating: T! Gue yakin masih T! Okeh, T+!**

**Genre: Romance **

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto.**

**Warning: BxB, sho-ai, typo(s), miss typo(s), OOC, plotless, de el el.. Silahkan baca, tapi jika tidak berkenan di hati, saya tidak tanggung. Dilarang membaca jika anti sho-ai. Tidak menerima flame yang ditujukan untuk pair. Hanya menerima kritik membangun.**

**Author note: Hanya sebuah fanfict pendek pelarian saya, saya begitu sibuk sampai tidak bisa meng-update fic saya yang lain. So, ini gantinya.**

* * *

_**You're Sexy and I Know It**_

_**by: Iria-san (yang lagi stress)**_

* * *

Di tengah sebuah keramaian klub yang membengkakan telinga, penuh nafsu—di mana orang-orang saling menari menyatukan tubuh seperti para binatang, musik yang menghentakan-hentak dan terdengar erotis, juga kesenangan yang fana dan keegoisan yang mendominasi jiwa.

Uchiha Sasuke, duduk di atas sofa-nya, sofa berkain beludru dengan isi bulu angsa yang empuk, sudah dipastikan itu adalah salah satu tempat termewah di klub itu. Kedua tangan Si bungsu Uchiha itu ia tangkupkan dan gunakan sebagai penahan dagunya. Beberapa orang wanita berpakaian minim memijati punggung dan bahunya, wajah cantik mereka tersenyum centil di antara kegelapan klub.

Sasuke mengacuhkan mereka, bukan ini yang ia sedang tunggu sekarang. Menunggu. Ya, ia sedang menunggu sekarang, ia sudah membayar mahal untuk ini. Membayar untuk sebuah _service_ klub yang—dikata-katai orang sangat menarik.

Sebuah fasilitas penari erotis lengkap dengan tiang _pole dance_, di mana kita bisa sedikit bermain-main dengannya, menari bersamanya, dan—mungkin bercinta semalaman dengannya, tentu saja biaya yang harus dikeluarkan akan semakin membengkak. Kabarnya, mereka menyediakan gadis perawan untuk proyek semacam ini.

Untuk Uchiha Sasuke, biaya sama sekali tidak masalah. Kedudukannya sebagai pewaris tunggal—setelah kakaknya melarikan diri dan menaruh semua tanggung jawab padanya—Uchiha Water Corp. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang penyedian air bersih dan air minum pada masyarakat, membuatnya tak pernah berkesusahan dalam soal benda kertas berbau mengerikan itu. Yang sekarang ia butuhkan adalah penyejuk suasana di tengah-tengah kesibukannya, bahkan hanya bermain-main pun tak masalah.

Tak berapa lama, sebuah panggung yang ada di depannya mulai mengeluarkan asap putih/es kering, lampu sorot berwarna kekuningan menyala terang menyorot panggung tersebut, dan musik mulai bermain. Sasuke termangu, dia melirik ke sekitarnya, hanya ada dia di ruangan itu—dan seorang pelayan, tidak perlu dianggap—. Tentu saja... _service_ ini hanya khusus untuk dirinya.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, ada seseorang di panggung tersebut, dan sebuah tiang _pole dance_. Orang tersebut memulai tariannya, dimulai dari berputar di tiangnya dengan gerakan melingkar dan merayap bagai seekor ular. Baju orang itu sangat minim, dan tak lebih tebal dari kain tembus pandang yang biasanya digunakan wanita untuk menggoda pria. Di tengah lampu sorot tersebut, Sasuke dapat melihat kulit kecoklatan yang mengkilap, dan rambut pirang yang basah oleh keringat. Sayang, Sasuke tidak dapat melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas, topeng berwarna hitam di sekitar matanya membuat wajahnya tak terlalu jelas.

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke menaikan alisnya sedikit, ada sesuatu yang sedikit aneh di sini. Ada yang aneh— pada orang itu.

"Panggilkan aku, manager atau pemilik tempat ini," katanya pada pelayan di sebelahnya, dengan mata masih terpaku pada orang yang masih memperlihatkan tarian erotisnya itu.

"Baik Tuan."

.

.

.

_*****Iria-san**_

.

.

.

"Ada masalah, Tuan?" Seorang pria bermasker masuk ke dalam ruangan, rambutnya berwarna perak keabu-abuan, dan satu matanya tertutup. Sasuke dapat melihat buku Icha-Icha di tangannya, sebuah novel porno yang cukup terkenal. Huh, buat apa membaca dan membayangkan jika kau dapat merasakannya secara langsung, pikir Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Sasuke tertawa, matanya masih melihat pemuda yang menari di depannya. Ya! Diulangi sekali lagi, PEMUDA! Sasuke lalu melirik orang di sebelahnya dengan tatapan meremehkan, "Kalian menampilkan seorang pemuda untuk memuaskanku, heh? Apa kalian sudah kehabisan stok gadis cantik?"

Pemuda bermasker—katakanlah namanya Kakashi, hanya tersenyum dari balik maskernya. Dia berjalan sedikit lebih mendekat lagi ke arah Sasuke dan menundukan kepalanya, "Dia adalah salah satu aset kami yang terbaik, Tuan. Dia datang kepada kami dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi," jelas Kakashi, sedikit lagi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke, hendak berbisik, "Dia 100% virgin, saya yakin Tuan akan puas dengan pelayanannya."

Sasuke tersenyum, senyum yang sedikit didominasi oleh nafsu dan rasa penasaran.

Sepertinya... sekali-sekali lelaki patut dicoba juga.

* * *

Hentakan musik dan melodi masih menggema, dan pemuda itu masih menari dengan lincahnya. Kadang dia menjulurkan kepalanya, memamerkan lehernya, senyumannya manis, dan matanya berkedip— yang Sasuke sadari berwarna kebiruan— seolah berkata _'come to me'_ pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tertawa datar sambil memberikan tatapan menantang, masih ingin melihat apa lagi yang akan diperbuat Si _Blond._

Pemuda tersebut menurunkan badannya ke lantai dan menjadikan lututnya sebagai tumpuan, ia mulai menari lagi, _spread legs dance_, sebuah gerakan melebarkan kedua kaki ke depan dan ke belakang dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan berat badan. Cukup eksotis untuk dipandang, terlebih dengan Si _Blond_ yang mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya, mengundang tuannya untuk mendekatinya.

Sasuke masih bertahan pada tempatnya, tapi punggungnya agak sedikit condong ke depan menandkana dia tertarik dengan pemuda di depannya. Seringainya mulai nampak, dan dia mulai merasakan ada hasrat tersendiri yang mulai bangun dalam tubuhnya. Jemari Sasuke terasa panas dan gatal, ia membuka 2 kancing teratasnya hingga sedikit bagian dadanya terkesiap. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, Sasuke berdiri, sepertinya sudah cukup lama dia menahan diri.

Pemuda itu menyodorkan kakinya ke depan, tangannya membantu mengelus kulitnya, seolah membuktikan bahwa kulit kecoklatan itu sangat halus. Senyumnya terbingkai jelas, "Mas—ter~" dia memanggil, atau mendesah? Tidak jelas. Yang pasti, dia terus mengatai-ngatai Sasuke sebagai tuannya.

Sasuke semakin mendekat, dia menunduk dan mengelus perlahan wajah pemuda bermata biru itu, Sasuke merasakan peluh, dan panas tubuh yang membara. "Mengundangku, Manis?" dan Sasuke dapat melihat pemuda di depannya tersenyum.

"Berdansalah denganku~," bisiknya lembut.

Pemuda tersebut melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke, ia merangkak mundur(tentunya masih dengan gerakan yang _sexy_) dan kembali pada tiangnya, kembali meliukan badannya dan mengajak Sasuke menari bersama dalam melodi dan irama yang seolah tak akan berhenti. Sasuke berdiri, ia berjalan pelan, melirik dengan mata tajamnya pada senjata penggoda tingkat tinggi di sana, seringainya merekah, "_As your wish, my slave."_

Sasuke menangkap tubuh yang licin bak belut tersebut, menangkup pinggul yang mungkin akan selalu bergoyang itu, dan menatap penuh nafsu kulit tubuh eksotis berbalut keringat di depannya. Biarpun tanpa buah dada, tetap terlihat menakjubkan di mata Sasuke. Sasuke ikut menggerakan badannya seirama dengan pemuda di depannya, ia dekatkan wajahnya. Mungkin ingin melihat bagaimana rupa Sang penggoda jika dilihat dalam jarak 5 cm.

Ditengah-tengah musik yang menggila, dan gesekan di badan antara mereka berdua, dengan si pemuda pirang yang mulai merangkulkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke. Sasuke mendekat dan mengesekan hidung mereka berdua, mereka tak berciuman, hanya saling mengesekan hidung dan tubuh satu sama lain. Berbagi keringat dan nafsu yang berkobar. "Seksi..," gumam Sasuke.

"Hm?" Si pemuda pirang meminta untuk sebuah pengulangan.

"You're sexy," Sasuke menjilat tengkuk dan naik mengigit telinga Si pirang. Cukup asin rasanya, karena bercampur keringat, tapi memuaskan! Apalagi harum dari si pemuda ini benar-benar sangat memabukan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, matanya kebiruannya berbinar di antara gelapnya suasana, "_I know it, Master_~" dan jemari pemuda itu mulai merayapi tubuh Sasuke, 1 demi 1 kancing terlepas, menampilkan tubuh berotot khas seorang gentleman. Sebuah tubuh yang sangat Sasuke bangga-banggakan. "Master~," panggilnya lagi di tengah-tengah gesekan tubuh bagian bawah mereka yang mulai menggila.

"Hn?"

"_Do you_..." pemuda itu, memejamkan kedua matanya, Sasuke agak kecewa karena dia menyukai mata kebiruan itu, "...**recognize me?**" ia menyelipkan wajahnya di leher Sasuke dan mengecupnya sebentar, menariknya lagi dalam kisar waktu 2 detik, dan menampilkan wajah tanpa topengnya. Menarik Sasuke dari masa sekarang dan menceburkannya kembali ke alam memorinya.

_**Flashback**_

"Sasuke, perkenalkan..."

Sasuke melihat dari balik kacamata kerjanya, seorang lelaki tampan memakai jas berwarna abu-abu, rambut pirangnya berkibar, mata birunya indah, dan senyumnya menawan—pemuda ini dikenalkan Ayahnya di tengah-tengah kesibukan kerjanya yang seharusnya tak dapat ditunda.

"Hn..." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, menjabat tangan Si pemuda pirang di depannya, "Uchiha Sasuke, senang bertemu denganmu."

" Namikaze Naruto, senang bertemu denganmu juga," ujar pemuda bernama Naruto itu pelan tapi tetap sopan.

Uchiha Fugaku, selaku Direktur Utama dan Ayah Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke keras, "Huahahaha, kenapa kau terlihat canggung Sasuke?! Dia ini direktur Namikaze _Company_, mereka akan membantu kita dalam pembuatan botol air minuman untuk kita."

Naruto menganguk, dia menatap Sasuke, "Bahan plastik dari perusahaan kami sudah terjamin kualitasnya, terkenal ramah lingkungan dan tak berbahaya di masyarakat, kami bersedia memberikan diskon 10 % untuk 100 ton bahan plastik mentah," ujarnya sambil tersenyum mulai menjelaskan mengapa produk dari perusahaannya patut dipilih.

Dan Sasuke hanya menganguk-angguk tak mendengarkan penjelasan Si pirang, ia malah takjub oleh ketampanan dan kemanisan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda di depannya.

_Just 1 word._

_He was awesome!_

* * *

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Khek!" Sasuke menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, ini sudah cukup melenceng dari image Uhcihanya, "Khekhekhekhe~" Sasuke masih mencoba mengulum tawanya dalam mulutnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat pemuda pirang—atau Naruto yang masih tersenyum tenang di depannya.

"Kau terkejut, Uchiha?"

Sasuke menyerigai, seringainya seperti biasanya, menggoda, "Apa Namikaze _Company_ tiba-tiba saja bangkrut sehingga kau menjadi penari di klub seperti ini?"

Naruto mencemberutkan mukanya, "Tidak," jawabnya singkat, sebelum Sasuke sadar bahwa Naruto kembali merangkulkan tanganya di leher Sasuke dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke, "Aku hanya ingin menggodamu."

"Hn?"

"Aku mengetahui kau suka mengatangi klub ini, jadi aku meminta pada temanku—si masker dan mesum itu untuk memberikanku padamu," jelas Naruto, menghirup bau tubuh Sasuke pelan-pelan. "Aku tertarik padamu—_master_~"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Wow."

"Ya, tatapan tajammu sewaktu kita pertama kali bertemu, wajahmu, caramu berjalan, semuanya membuatku tertarik," Naruto menarik wajahnya dan kali ini menatap wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat, "You're sexy, Sasuke," mengecup bibir Sasuke dan menarik kecupannya dalam sekejap mata, "And I know it~".

Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku tersanjung Naruto~" Sasuke mulai meminimkan lagi jarak di antara wajah dan tubuhnya dengan Naruto, lalu melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Naruto, bagian bawah mereka bergesekan dan itu sangat _sexy_, "Lalu... apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara beratnya, menggoda Naruto yang sudah berwajah memerah dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto tersenyum kecil, senyumannya manis, tapi sesuatu yang manis memang kadang sangat beracun, "Hmmm~" ia menggumam, tapi untuk Sasuke ia mendengar desahan, desahan yang 'mengundang', apalagi... setelah Naruto berkata...

"_Let's fuck_... _Master~"_

_._

.

.

END!

* * *

Author's note: Saya sibuk~ sebentar lagi saya UN, and You know what I mean when I say UN, right? Jadi, update fic saya yang lain akan semakin lama. Saya harap kalian tidak kesal dan melempari saya sepatu. Kalian pasti mengerti, saya tahu itu^^.

Mungkin saya akan update pada waktu yang tidak dapat saya tentukan, tapi saya akan berusaha. Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
